


Visceral Symphony

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [38]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Longing, Other, Pining, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Johnny lets himself get distracted during an interrogation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous prompt from December of 2014: “I, myself, would like to urinate on you.”

**Visceral Symphony**

Another breathless grunt escaped her ruby lips with the sweeping right hook. Her knuckles were bleeding and her perfectly pressed trousers were speckled with blood, though few would notice it against the supple black fabric that clung and hung in all the right ways.

“Now,” she drawled, taking another deep breath. Her shoulders slumped with the barest hint of fatigue as she gripped the jaw of the man she’d just punched for … well, he’d lost count. He didn’t look like much, but he was holding up better than either of them thought he would. “Let’s try this again. Where is the shipment being stored?”

“Suck my dick,” he growled at her.

“Must have hit him too hard. I think he’s delusional,” Johnny noted as he leaned against the wall carefully scrapping the tip of his knife beneath the edge of his fingernails.

Furia slugged him again. “I wouldn’t piss on you if you were on fire,” the boss growled darkly.

The rumble in her voice, the way the pitch dropped. There was something about that tone of hers. It rubbed Johnny the wrong way, well, the wrong way for this situation. Even speckled with blood, her ebony waves all disheveled, Furia still managed to mesmerize him.

He could still remember her canonization. Just a skinny girl drowning in a huge black hoodie she used to hide herself. She still managed to kick a mountain of ass. She’d been good then; she was better now.

The slap of her fists against his bare flesh left the dangling banger groaning. Johnny was almost certain that amidst the sharp smacking sound he heard a crack with her last jab.

She straightened and walked away to the table. The blood from her hands stained the fabric of a t-shirt as she wiped them off. Lifting a bottle to her lips, each gulp of water seemed louder than normal given the acoustics of the small storeroom.

With laughter in his voice, Johnny leaned toward their interviewee. “I myself would like to urinate on you.”

Furia’s head snapped toward her right shoulder. “Gat!”

“What?” he answered with a shrug. “I’ve had to piss for the last hour.”

Her laughter rang, pealing off the cinder block walls and steel beams. It was a sound far too lovely for a scene as dark and ugly as the one in that room. Johnny smirked at her, savoring the smile on her vibrant lips.


End file.
